falloutfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
John Henry Eden
názvu stránky | Image = President eden mainframe2.jpg | Description = | Race = Umělá inteligence ('' ZAX ), Man (běloch) | Sex = mužské AI ( ZAX ) | Location = Raven rock | Organization = Enclave | Úloha prezidenta USA = | Úkoly = '' 'American Dream' '' | Karma = Evil (znak) | SPECIÁLNÍ = (znak) | Herec = Malcolm McDowell Vadim Maximov ("1c") | Base_id = 0007ddce (Monitor '' ZAX ''), 00019a1c (znak) | Ref_id = 00095986 (monitoru '' ZAX '') | Extras = }} ' Prezident John Henry Eden ' Úplný název prezidenta - John Henry Eden - odkazoval se na prezidenta v Jeden z přehlídek rádio Enclave ( ) - románová postava v Hned postava ve hře nezobrazí v jeho hlase "talk", rádio a '' ZAX '' '' Fallout 3 '' umělá inteligence superpočítač '' ZAX '', totožnost prezidenta Spojené státy na 2242 na 2277. Popis Po smrti svého předchůdce Dick Richardson na ropná věži na konci ''Falloutu 2 '' Eden převzal mocnad Enclávou a prohlásil se jako nový prezident Spojených států. Hlavním centrem Enclávy se stal Vraní skála. Přestože prezident Eden nikdo na Capital Wasteland, a dokonce i v Enkláva (kromě úzké asistenta ráje - plukovník Autumn) neviděl, hlas Johna Henryho Edena znají všechny jeho obyvatele. Osobně provádí veškeré propagandistické vysílání radio Enclave vysílání na celý Wasteland a hlasitě vyjádřil nespočet robotické špioni. Životopis John Henry Eden - není člověk, je umělá inteligence na základě self-learning superpočítač ''ZAX ''. Tento počítač, stejně jako další zařízení Raven Rock, původně určený pro komunikaci mezi vládními agenturami v případě války. Stejně jako ve stejném počítači z Glow, umělá inteligence nakonec získal zcela lidské rysy kvůli obrovskému množství informací z vládních archivů evakuovány do Raven Rock. Studium knihy a filmy o životě všech amerických prezidentů, počínaje Georgem Washingtonem a konče Dick Richardsona, ''ZAX ''vyhrává nejlepší vlastnosti jejich vlastní osobnosti a stavěli svou image, a stal se tak "ideální" americký prezident. Eden mluví o sobě jako patriot a optimista; se snaží inspirovat ostatní, pozitivní emoce a důvěru v budoucnost. Neustále benevolentní, a jediný čas, některé negativní emoce skluzu ve svém projevu pouze při přenosu, ve kterém mluví o minulých vládách USA se dopustili válku. Úkoly ' American Dream ' • Jednou jste za vězně v Raven Rock, Lone Wanderer dostane šanci setkat se s Presidentem Eden z očí do očí, přesněji na monitoru superpočítače. Eden nevěřil svému asistentovi Otemu nabízí Wanderer realizovat modifikovaný virus FEV v čisticím Jefferson Memorial. Wanderer je povinen vzít kontejner s virem, jinak by nebyli schopni opustit základnu. Po tom, on může, pokud si to přejí, jak Eden spáchat sebevraždu: * Eden nebo dokázat, že on je duševně nemocný a měl by se zničit (high skill "výmluvnost"); * Žádný přesvědčivý Eden, že se mýlí, a jeho myšlenky jdou v kruzích ("věda") * Nebo diktováno autodestrukce code, našel v místnosti plukovník podzim. V každém z těchto tří možností AI začne mazání sám, roboty a věžička se připojil k boji s Enclave vojáci, a - když Lone Wanderer opustil bunkr - Raven Rock exploduje a radio Enclave zamolknet navždy. Pokud Eden a Raven rock nebyly zničeny (Wanderer nechal beze změny), budou přežít až do konce původní hry. Na začátku komplementu '' Broken Steel '' Elder Lyons uvádějí, že Raven rock s Edenu byla zničena "Liberty Prime om." Řeči, prezident Eden Trivia * Poslední Eden ( Eden ) - je název ráje v Bibli. V Edenu v blaženosti a spokojenosti žili první lidé k jejich pádu a vyhoštění; pro obyvatele post-nukleární svět je slovo spojené s oběma předválečné Ameriky - "ztracený ráj", a se schopností vrátit se do tohoto ráje. Ve stejném smyslu se používá v názvu GECK ("Garden of Eden Creation"). * Jméno John Henry - odkaz na titulní charakteru amerického folklóru - hrdinný "muž z oceli", černá Hammerstrike údajně žil v první polovině XIX století a bývalý zaměstnanec nejlepší při výstavbě železnice. Když stavěli parní drtiče, starších pracovníků, rozdrtit kámen ručně, byli bez práce. John Henry vzepřel auto a předčil, ale zemřel z přetížení. Ve hře, John Henry Eden opravdu "z oceli." Docela ironicky následující srovnání: v případě, že legendární John Henry se snaží dokázat, že člověk může pracovat lépe než stroj, jeho počítač jmenovec prezident, v pořadí, se snaží dokázat, že stroj je schopen řídit lidi lépe než lidé. * Propagační přenos Eden silně připomíná rádiových "hovory při krbu", které prezident Franklin D. Roosevelt (1882-1945) jen bezmocně vedl 1933-1944 - v těžko do Ameriky během Velké hospodářské krize a druhé světové války. Roosevelt mluvil téměř identické edemovskim monology, otevře každý jednu a tutéž větu: "Dobrý večer, přátelé" a snaží se vštípit studentům optimismu a důvěry v budoucnost. * Výraz "Cena svobody - je věčná bdělost," který prezident Eden uvádí posluchače jako jeden z jeho "inspirující citace", ve skutečnosti patří k Thomase Jeffersona. Zajímalo by mě, co to dát do úst admirála Tolwyn do značné míry připomíná Eden charismatického padoucha ze hry "" Wing Commander IV: Cena svobody, a v té době vyjádřil Malcolm McDowell (''Malcolm McDowell). * Eden do jisté míry podobá hraje stejnou McDowell Kessli padoucha z filmu "Tank Girl" ("" Tank Girl ) - filmovou adaptaci stejnojmenné komické freestyle. Kessli čele společnosti "Water & Power '', se snaží získat nejnovější zdroj čisté vody v post-apokalyptickém světě. * Je pozoruhodné, že v televizním seriálu "Terminátor: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" také představoval umělou inteligenci s názvem John Henry. * Počítač v bunkru BOS v San Francisco (''Fallout 2), obsahuje informace, které AI se vlivem silné smyslové deprivace, což je autodestrukci nebo depresi, nebo aktivně měnit své prostředí pro vlastní zábavu. Možná, že to vysvětluje, jak politická aktivita Eden, a možnost se ho přesvědčit, aby spáchal sebevraždu. * Radio Eden uvádí, že vyrostl v Kentucky. Prezident Abraham Lincoln byl i rodák z Kentucky. * Také snad Eden - odkaz na multserialu "The Simpsons", 9 Series Sezóna 8, Homer hledá "spřízněnou duši", a běží na místním majáku věže, nad kterým detekuje superpočítač (velmi podobný k monitoru a systémové jednotky v Edenu ZAX - počítač), vyryté na něm název ''Earl' Vzhled PageName | FO3}} Viz. Také * Enclave * Radio Enclave * ZAX * Císař Shi Poznámky Notes Letových prvků Enkláva de:John Henry Eden en:John Henry Eden es:John Henry Edén fa:John Henry Eden fi:John Henry Eden fr:John Henry Eden hu:John Henry Eden ja:John Henry Eden pl:John Henry Eden pt:John Henry Eden ru:Президент Эдем uk:Президент Едем zh:約翰·亨利·伊登